I Love You So
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Bella lost her loving husband to an accident. She decided to move to her parents. She meets Rosalie, and soon meets her brother Edward, who seems more than interested at her. Will she give him a chance? Will she let love form again? Can she forget Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight or any of it's characters. Nor do i own And I love you so, the movie i based this story on.

* * *

_Bella I love you …_

_I'm sorry…_

"No…"

_Please be happy…_

"Please no…"

_Goodbye…_

"Don't leave me!"

_I... I…love you so much_

"Please don't leave! I love you so much!"

"JACOB!"

Bella woke up from the dream she always had. It was the always the same every time. She always woke up crying in the middle of the night because of that dream... No that nightmare. But… instead of waking up and finding things back to normal, Bella realizes that she was just reliving a memory. A memory of her husband's last words. A memory of how she lost her loving caring husband. A memory of how her husband will never be there to tell her "I Love You" again.

That's all she had left of their love. Memories. One particular memory came to her. One of the best days of her life. The day she was promised forever.

Flashback

It was night and Jacob was pulling Bella toward the beach. It was their 4 year anniversary of being together and Jacob brought her to the beach for a little vacation.

Bella was trying to run and keep up with Jacob's pace, but she couldn't and fell to the grass. Jacob, feeling bad, for running too fast, picked her up bridal style. Bella screeched and was laughing along with Jacob as he walked towards some place.

Jacob stopped in the middle of a candlelit heart. He put Bella down and picked up the pink carnation bouquet. He knew Bella loved to receive pink carnation flowers rather than red roses, and he wanted to make her extremely happy tonight.

Bella noticed that the candles were put in the shape of a heart. She also noticed that there were words written on the sand. As she went closer to read the words, Jacob got down on one knee in front of her.

_Will you marry me?_

Was what was written on the sand. Bella had tears in her eyes as she saw Jacob pull out a box out of his pocket. She tried holding in her sob as Jacob opened up the box and showed her the very beautiful diamond ring.

"You had made me the happiest man in the word Bella. Since the beginning in college when I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. I love the way you smile and a little dimple show. I love how you look at me with love in your eyes. I love how comfortable we are with each other. I love how you talk when you sleep. I love everything about you. I can list a million things I love about you, Bella. I want you to be with me forever. I promise to never leave you and will always love you forever. Bella, love, will you marry me?"

By the time Jacob finished, Bella was full on sobbing. Jacob stood up and wiped away her tears.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I do anything wrong? Do you not want to get married to me?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"No…no..th-hats… that's not it. Jacob!" Bella said as she jumped to hug Jacob. Jacob, a little confused with what was happening.

"Bella, Hon, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Jacob asked, really worried on what he could have possibly done wrong. He thought what he did was pretty romantic.

"Oh Jake, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just really happy. Extremely happy." Bella told Jacob as she pulled out of his arms.

"So that's a yes right?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"It's a yes Jacob. Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" Jacob picked with Bella swinging her around. Happiness was etched in both of their faces. Jacob let Bella down and immediately kissed her. He felt so much happiness at this moment he didn't know what to do. Bella was glowing with happiness as she giggled from Jacob's kisses.

Jacob pulled the box out again and got the ring from it. He took Bella's hand and delicately put the ring on. He kissed her hand and slowly lowered it. Bella was just staring lovingly at Jacob as he did all of those things.

"I have never loved anyone as much as you Bella"

"I love you so much Jake. So much"

_End Flashback_

"Jake why? Why did you leave me? You promised me forever!" Bella was screaming into the room that she once shared with her beloved husband. She couldn't take this lonely room anymore. It was once shun brightness that only Jake could give.

Bella picked up the picture of her caring, beautiful husband. She hugged the photo and cried endless treas.

"Jake you promised me forever. I love you so much Jacob. Why?" Bella sobbed as she stroked his beautiful face.

"You promised me little kids Jake. Promised me that our love will go on through our children and grandchildren. You promised me a life loving you forever! But Jake your gone now! I can't do this myself Jake. I can't live my life without you."

Bella couldn't live without Jacob. She wanted to be with him. She needed to follow him. She needed him. In life or death, she didn't care. As long as she was with him she didn't care where she was.

Bella, still holding Jacob's picture, got out of the room. Out of their room. Mind set she headed to the kitchen, where her salvation lies. She quietly snuck to the kitchen, making sure that Mrs. Black and Venus didn't wake up. She didn't want any of Jake's family to get in the way of what she was about to do.

She picked up the sharpest knife that she could find and went to the bathroom, still holding onto the picture of Jacob. As she waited for the tub to fill with water, she looked at the sparking eyes of her husband.

"You promised me forever Jacob, and I'm going to fulfill that promise." Bella said as she picked up the knife. She put the picture of Jacob down right next to her.

"I'll join you Jacob. I can't live without you."

As Bella went to slice her wrists she heard that familiar voice.

_Don't do it Bella. I love so please don't do it. _

"But Jake I need you with me!"

_You still have a whole life ahead of you Bella. I don't want you to ruin your life. I love you so much and I can't let you do this to yourself Bella. I can't. _

"Jake. Jacob. Why did you leave me? I need you!" Bella screamed into the air as she heard the last remnants of Jacob's voice leave her. She suddenly collapsed to the floor clutching Jacob's photo to her chest. She was sobbing to herself, trying to ease the pain she feels inside. She feels like she has been swallowed by an endless sadness.

"Bella? Bella! Open the door! What are you doing there? Are you ok?" The voice of Venus, her sister-in-law, breaks through the thick fog of sadness clouding her mind.

Venus kept knocking on the door, trying to get Bella to open up. She was really worried about her, and when Bella didn't open the door, she went into the kitchen to find the key to the bathroom.

"Where is it? Where is it? Come on now! Where is that stupid key?" Venus was getting frustrated that she couldn't find the key to that bathroom.

"Venus? What are you doing in the middle of the night?" Mrs. Black sleepily asks.

"Mom I'm sorry for waking you up but I'm worried about Bella! I heard her sobbing in the bathroom and she won't open the door!" Bella said worriedly to her mom as she still searched for the key.

"I found it!" Venus said as she ran to the bathroom. She was trying badly to fit the key, but her shaking hands were making her miss it. Mrs. Black came to where Venus was, looking very worried at what was happening.

"Bella don't do anything drastic. I'm coming ok?" Venus finally got the key in the whole and pushed the door open.

"Oh My God Bella!" She screamed as she found her holding a knife and leaning into the tub filled with water. She ran and got the knife away from her. Mrs. Black, came in looking horrified.

"What do you think you're doing Bella? Do you think Jacob will be happy with what you're doing!?" Mrs. Black yelled at her. Venus didn't think it was right to scream at Bella when she is like this.

"Mom, I don't think you should be yelling at Bella with her state like this. Go in the living room or something and I'll handle this." Mrs. Black followed her daughter's instructions and went to the living room.

"Bella are you alright?" Venus asks, picking Bella up from the bathroom floor.

"Venus, I can't take this anymore. I need Jacob." Bella looks up at Venus miserably.

Venus just stares at her hopelessly. I mean she also lost a brother, but it's been so hard on Bella. Everything in this house reminds her of her dead husband. She also loved her brother, but they were never really that close. Seeing as Bella spent her last 6 years with him, loving him, it must have ripped her apart. Venus just didn't know what to say to her.

"Everything in this house reminds me of him Venus. I can't take being in this house anymore. It gives me too many memories. Memories that remind me I lost the only man I could ever care about. "

Venus laid Bella down in the bed, and tucked her in. I guess Bella was extremely exhausted and she just fell back asleep whispering the name of her dead husband in her sleep.

Venus turned off the lights in the room and went to talk to her mom.

"How is she Venus?"

"Mom, I think Bella needs to move to another house. This is hers and Jacob's house, and it gives her so many memories that make her miserable."

"I think your right. She can't keep trying to kill herself. We need to talk to her about this. We need to call her parents about this."

"I think that's the best idea mom. We need to call her parents tomorrow and tell them what we think. But we need to go to bed first. Come on mom let's go." They went upstairs and went to sleep, thinking about what to do tomorrow.

* * *

Edward will come soon I promise. But please review first and tell me what you guys think ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight or any of it's characters. Nor do i own And I love you so, the movie I based this story on.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and looked around the room. Everything reminded her of her late husband and she knew what she had to do. She knew she needed to get away from here. Is she stayed here; she knew that she would do whatever she planned yesterday, again. She knew she had to move, even if it was for a little while.

Bella crawled out of bed and went to the shower. As she thought of how she let her emotions control her last night, she knew more on what she needed to do. She needed to move out of her and her husband's house, even if it was for a while. To get used to the idea that he isn't with her anymore. But first, she had to tell Mrs. Black and Venus.

Venus went down the stairs and saw that her mom was making dinner. She sat on a stool next to the island and pondered on how they were going to tell Bella all of this. All of what they thought would be the right thing to do.

"Hey Mom, hey Venus." Bella greeted them as she went to the kitchen.

"Are you ok Bella?" Mrs. Black asked her. Feeling truly guilty for what happened last night, Bella tried to apologize to them.

"I'm really sorry about last night. For making both of you worry. It's just that I let my emotions take over me and I know I should have thought more carefully on what I was going to do." Bella said to both of them. Venus looked sympathetically to Bella and told her.

"It's alright Bella. I might not know how hard it is to lose a husband, but I know how much it hurts to lose a brother. I know it's painful for you at these times, especially since it's only been 2 months, but we understand. I's alright, you don't have to apologize to us."

"Yes dear, don't apologize for something like that. I know it's hard for you."

Bella looked at them gratefully, and ate the food that Mrs. Black gave her gratefully. Mrs. Black and Venus looked at Bella, thinking of the right time to tell her their suggestion. Venus, finally gaining the told Bella what they thought would make things better for her.

"Look Bella, my mom and I have something we think will help you a little in coping with your loss." Venus began.

"We think it would be best to get you out of this house. This house has too many memories of Jacob for you Bella. We think it's best to go somewhere for a while. "Mrs. Black finished.

Bella looked at them thoughtfully. That was what she was thinking exactly. She needed to escape from this reality for a while, so she could cope with it better.

"I think it would be best if I stayed with my parents for a while. It'll help me keep myself together so I won't do such a drastic thing like last night." Bella told them.

They looked at her, relieved that she would take their suggestions this time. She never agreed to go to counseling, and they hoped that this is what will help her. They continued to plan out how what they were going to do and decided that Bella should call her parents first. They also decided that Mrs. Black and Venus would stay in the house when Bella was gone.

Bella called her parents, and everything was set. Her parent's house was far away enough from this house to escape her memories for a while, but close enough to continue her work, when she finally could do her job. She just couldn't look at the children in her class without thinking of how Jacob promised her some of their own someday.

She packed everything she needed in a suitcase. She didn't know how long it would take her to finally set herself straight, so she packed all of the clothes that did remind her too much of Jacob, clothes that she didn't remember wearing around him. She only talked a little bit to her sister-in-law and mother-in-law during the whole day because she was busy packing everything and getting everything settled for her to move.

Her parents were expecting her to come tomorrow, and she needed to rest for her 2 hour drive to her parent's house. Nightmares of Jacob dying still plagued her night, but she didn't wake up like she usually did, and for that, Bella was grateful. She woke up the nest day, feeling hopeful. Feeling that maybe, she could finally get it through her head that Jacob was gone.

She took a shower and changed, then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. She saw Mrs. Black and Venus there, and decided to just chat with them, before she had to leave. She was glad that they were so supporting and caring for her when Jacob died. Her parents were there with her the first few weeks, but when she showed them she was feeling a bit better, they decided to go back home and work. They still came over to check on her, but she was glad Venus and Mrs. Black stayed with her. If not, she probably wouldn't be able to go through each day without having a breakdown.

They all finished their breakfast, and then started to put every luggage Bella had in her truck. It was time for Bella to go to her parent's house. She called them to tell them she was leaving to go to their home. She finally said goodbye to Mrs. Black and Venus, and was heading to what she deemed as her salvation.

After a tearful hello from her parents, Renee and Charlie, they helped her get settled in her old room. Being under the same home as her parents made her feel as if she was a little kid again. After 2 days of catching up with her parents, and doing everything she could around the house, she thought it was finally time to go outside in the real world and interact with other people. Even if it was just going to the buy some grocery.

So she hoped onto her truck and drove to the closest grocery store there was. She got the list her parents gave her of the products she should buy. Charlie was going back to work in the station after a 2 day break and Renee had to go back to her job as a saleswoman in a store.

She got to the store pretty fast, and hoped out of her truck. She went into the store, getting a cart on the well. Finding the items on the list was pretty easy. They were basic things like eggs and milk. But she was having a particularly difficult time trying to find something called dragon fruit. She really never heard of it, and she just wanted to know why Renee even wanted to get some in the first place.

"Dragon fruit, Dragon fruit, Dragon fruit." Bella muttered to herself as she tried looking for the fruit in the produce aisle. As she turned the corner, she felt her cart collide with something. She looked up to where her cart was and saw a gorgeous blonde holding a cart. A cart which Bella noticed was the one she collided into.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was looking. Trying to find something called Dragon fruit." Bella said to the beautiful woman.

"Oh it's alright. Part was my fault anyways." The drop dead gorgeous girl said to Bella. Bella smiled at the girl and went to push her cart out of the way, still trying to find where those darn dragon fruit.

"You said you were looking for dragon fruits right? I think I passed them somewhere around the peaches."

"Oh you did. Thank you so much miss…" thanked Bella to the still nameless girl.

"Oh it's nothing. My name is Rosalie by the way, Rosalie Cullen."

Bella thought that named seemed a bit familiar, but brushed it off, knowing she wouldn't be able to forget about knowing such a gorgeous girl like Rosalie.

"I'm Bella Blac-Swan. And I think I passed by some pears too on trying to look for the dragon fruit." Bella was about to say Black was her last name, but she knew that she had to keep Jacob out of her head for now. She just needed time first.

"Oh you did? Could you show me where they are? I've been trying to find them for the last 20 minutes, but the damn store is so confusing." Rosalie told her. Bella, feeling like she owed her a favor for telling her where the dragon fruit was, lead Rosalie to pears she was looking for. They were just making small talk as Bella and Rosalie were both were heading towards the pears.

"So what could you possibly be doing with such an exotic food like that Bella?"

"Oh I don't even know. My mom Renee asked me to buy some. I don't even know how she knows about them."

"Renee? As in Renee Swan? That's how your name sounded familiar to me. I usually go to this store, and there's this awesome saleslady there that I always look for to help me find some clothes. So you're her daughter huh?"

"My mom talks about me to people?" Bella asked embarrassed.

"Oh well your mom and I turned friends with all the time I spend in the store she works in. We talk a lot, and she mentions you too. Your mom has become like an older sister to me or something. Always there to listen to me when I complain about my boyfriend."

"Oh. Well that sounds like my mom. Extremely friendly and such a great listener."

They finally arrived at where Bella found the pears, and Rosalie immediately began picking some. As Bella was about to turn to leave, Rosalie turned around to Bella.

"Do you want to get some coffee with me?" Rosalie asks her.

Bella looked at Rosalie, completely shocked by what she asked especially since they didn't really know each other well.

"I mean you helped me find these pears I was going crazy looking for, and I need to repay you with something at least."

"Well, you told me where the dragon fruit was so I think we're pretty even right? And isn't it almost 12?" Bella said smiling slightly.

"Oh I guess that's true. Then how about we get some lunch together then? I really want to get to know you Bella. You seem like such a great person by how your mom described you."Rosalie persisted.

Bella, not being able to say no to that, agreed to go to lunch with her. So they paid for their things and walked back to their cars. Bella was following Rosalie in her truck to what seems like a very busy looking lunch place. They both finally found a parking place got out of the car. Rosalie went and pulled Bella towards the restaurant.

"You are going to so enjoy this place Bella. The food is amazing and they have great service."

They continued to chat as they found a table that was empty. They ordered some sandwiched and a drink when the waitress came. As they waited for their food, they talked about nothing in particular, until they came into the subjects to boyfriends.

"Emmett is such a jerk sometimes, but he loves me, and I love him too." Bella smiled sadly at that.

"Well it's great that you have such a loving boyfriend." Bella said quietly. She really didn't like how this conversation was going. I mean she likes Rosalie, she was easy to get along with, and she had a feeling they would be great friends, but she just didn't want to talk about anything like this.

Rosalie noticed that Bella was being really quiet, and suddenly remembered her conversation with Renee.

Flashback

"So Rose what can I help you with today?" Renee asked as Rosalie came in.

"Oh I just need a new outfit for a dinner I'm having with Emmett. You know him and his ideas of dates." Rosalie smiled as she looked through some of the clothes.

"Oh dear, let me help you with that then." As Renee gave Rosalie many clothes to try on, the subject of her daughter came up.

"Yeah my daughter is going to come over soon."

"Oh that's great maybe I can meet her soon?" Renee suddenly turns quiet.

"She just lost her husband to an accident 2 months ago. She needs to live her life a little bit, before her own cocoon of sadness engulfs her."

"Oh…" Rosalie said feeling guilty.

"Rose can you do me a favor?" Renee asks.

"Sure, anything for you Renee."

"Bella really needs some new friends right now, people who don't know Jacob, her husband. I hope that you can help her out? Be less sad?" Renee looked at Rosalie hopefully. She knew it was a big favor to ask, but she really wanted her daughter back. The daughter who was happy, content.

"Sure Renee. I'll do anything I can to help."

End Flashback.

Trying to change the subject, Rosalie started talking about her friend Alice.

"Alice is always so energetic, I don't know how Jasper keeps up with her." Rosalie laughs.

"Sounds like someone I know. They have the same name too. You wouldn't be talking about Alice Hale now would you?"

"Oh you know Alice?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah I know her, she works at the same place I do."

"Oh so you're the Bella she also talks about. Wow how small is this world." Rosalie laughs. She really couldn't believe she never met Bella after all the connections they had.

Bella has to admit, she was having fun for once. She didn't feels like curling up in a ball and crying for the whole day. Her hanging out with Rosalie was making her smile, more than she did for the whole 2 months. Trying to make herself stop thinking about that, Bella asked Rosalie a question.

"So, Rosalie, what do you do?"

"Oh Bella you can call me Rose. And I'm actually a-"

"My sexy girlfriend." A deep voice interrupts.

Two handsome men were coming towards the girls. One was big, muscular and had a mop of curly hair on his head. The other one was simply handsome, Bella thought. He had beautiful green eyes and copper like disarrayed hair. His built was smaller than the other man, but at all scrawny.

"Emmett! What are you doing here and with Edward too?" Rosalie says as she stands up to kiss her hunk of a boyfriend.

"We were just passing by, and we saw you. Eddie here sees something he likes." Emmett says as he wiggled his eyes at Edward and Bella. Edward suddenly blushes.

"Emmett! Don't call me Eddie."

Rosalie finally turns to Bella, and pulled her out of her seat.

"Bella this is my boyfriends Emmett." Rosalie said as she pointed to the big muscular man.

"Hey there Bella." Emmett says as he picks her up in a hug. Bella blushes and hugs the overly friendly guy back.

As Emmett put Bella down, Edward stepped forward and held Bella's hand. He put it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Hey there Bella. My name is Edward." He smoothly says to her.

"N-nice to ugh me-meet you too Edward." Bella stuttered out.

* * *

They finally met and Edward sees something he likes!!! ooooo!!! Please review!!


End file.
